snake with ambar eyes
by AnnahCahill
Summary: songfic amyan /  suffle drabbles para a fic da caah / by  euzinha, e a clara Cahill


**Bom dia, tarde e noite! A clara me ajudou a escrever essa songfic, que foi feita para consertar o blog da Amy (da fic hakeação alheia) bom a musica é da Carrie Underwood –Cowboy casanova, **

Olho a minha volta, e me vejo usando um vestido preto com strass, extremamente curto na frente e até os pés atrás, usava também um salto alto, digno da coleção de sapatos de Natalie.

As diversas garotas usavam vestidos e mascaras, do mesmo estilo que o meu, só que não tão extravagantes quanto. Depois de prestar mais atenção, percebo que as garotas que dançavam, eram na maioria conhecidas minhas: Sinead vestindo um longo e bufante vestido púrpura e uma máscara da mesma cor; Natalie com um vestido rosa choque que deveria ser o mais caro de todos, e uma máscara com diamantes incrustados; Caah (uma amiga minha)

**[N/A: que resolvera o problema do blog da Amy**]

que usava um vestido azul escuro com brilhantes, sua mascara era da mesma cor; e assim por diante...

Aparentava ser uma festa a fantasia normal (quer dizer... nada é normal quando os Cahills estão envolvidos...), mas ainda sim parecia ser divertido. Levanto-me para me juntar as garotas na pista de dança, e vejo um garoto com um terno extremamente bem passado, encostado numa maquina de toca discos antiga, olhei para seu rosto, reconheci aquele olhos... aquele sorriso malicioso... e aquele cabelo sed... AMY PARE!

Ele veio caminhando até mim. "ah, por que ele, senhor?" penso.

- Senhorita Amy – ele falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia, mas seguindo em frente até se encontrar nos braços de uma p*ta qualquer.

A partir daí, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer.

Uma música começou a tocar, e meus pés começaram a se mexer contra a minha vontade. De repente, sabia a letra da música e comecei a cantá-la sem conseguir conter minhas cordas vocais.

**You better take it from me  
>That boy is like a disease<br>You run and you try  
>And you're trying to hide<strong>**  
>And you're wondering why<strong>**  
>You can't get free<br>** Como se já não bastasse estar cantando contra a minha vontade, a letra da música ainda tinha que ter tudo a ver com o maldito Ian Kabra. **  
><strong>

**He's like a curse, he's like a drug****  
>You get addicted to his love<br>You wanna get out****  
>But he's holding ya down<strong>**  
>'Cause you can't live without<br>One more touch...  
><strong>Ele foi se aproximando de mim, e me prendeu contra a parede. Nossos lábios estavam extreamente próximos.

Ele chegou um pouco mais perto, mas o empurrei com repugnancia e continuei a cantar, e estava começando a gostar disso!**  
><strong>

**He's a, a good-time cowboy casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise,  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings<strong>**  
>That you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life  
><strong>Olha só, usaram o Ian de exemplo para escrever essa música! Tirando que os olhos dele são cor de âmbar, não azuis. Como se eu ligasse para isso!

**(Oh, oh...)**

**I see that look on your face**  
><strong>You ain't hearing what I say<strong>  
><strong>So I say it again<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I been where ya been<strong>  
><strong>And I know how it ends<strong>

**You can't get away, aay...  
><strong>Andei até a bitch que Ian estava agarrando. Olhei bem nos olhos dela e avisei novamente:

**Don't even look in his eyes,****  
>He'll tell you nothing but lies<br>And you wanna believe  
>But you want me to see<strong>**  
>That if you listen to me<br>And take my advice  
><strong>Ele irá mentir para ela como mentiu para mim. E eu, a bobona, acreditei. Elas deveriam me escutar.

**He's a, a good-time cowboy casanova****  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise,  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings<strong>**  
>That you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life...  
><strong>Aqueles olhos…

**Run, run away  
>Don't let him mess with your mind<br>He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
>He'll break your heart<br>It's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<br>**Ele quebrará seu coração assim como quebrou o meu.**  
><strong>

**He's a, a good-time cowboy casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise,  
>A snake with blue eyes<br>And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings<br>That you don't wanna fight  
>You better run for your life...<br>**Quantas vezes mais vou ter que repetir esse refrão?

**Oh, you better run for your life,  
>Oh, you better run for your life...<strong>

Ele foi chegando perto de mim novamente, mas desta vezes, prendendo meus braços. Não vou dizer que não podia me mover, porque podia. Mas não queria lutar. Gostaria muito de poder congelar este momento, bem aqui, neste instante, e viver assim para sempre #creditosapeeta.

Seus lábios fora chegando mais perto dos meus, e cada vez mais, eu fui cedendo. Fechei meus olhos... e comecei a abri-los devagarinho...

Olhei a minha volta, mas, ao contrário da última vez, não me deparei com as garotas mascaradas ou com Ian. Olhava para as monótonas paredes de meu quarto. Fora tudo um sonho.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta de casa, e desci para atender. Por incrível que pareça, eu sabia quem era.


End file.
